Framed In Blood
by Razorblade Angel
Summary: Something creepy went on with the pilots, they were old, so they thought, and what the hell, Wufei's been asleep for the last few decades, and who is this Adara? There is so much going on..1x5 2x6 3x4 yaoi lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

The snow was falling thick and fast, obscuring the vision of the woman walking across the mountain path, that was almost hidden by the snow gathering on the ground. On and on she walked, struggling against the blizzard that seemed to not want her to reach her destination. She paused, raising her hand against the wind that blew into her delicate face. Reaching towards the wall of the mountain she muttered something, something that was carried away by the wind, unheard to any but her. A symbol glowed on the rock under her hands, faintly violet and unclear in the threatening winds. As the symbol glowed and pulsed she pushed on the rock and it gave way easily beneath her hands. The woman walked inside and pulled off the hood of her cloak. Long blonde hair tumbled down her back like a waterfall as she carried on walking, unfastening the cloak in the unnatural heat of the cave she had entered. As she walked through what appeared to be a long corridor torches lit around her, lighting her way. She seemed unsurprised when she encountered a dead end at the end of the hallway. Unperturbed she raised her hands yet again, murmuring softly, and the same symbol glowed again, clear in the light and calm of the cave. A bright violet that seemed to pulse with power. The woman pushed again and another doorway seemed to open just for her. The room she entered was not filled with riches and skeletons as the rumours said. There was just a plain stone dais, upon which rested a coffin. The woman took off her heavy cloak and put it aside, revealing her clothing as that of a gypsy. A soft baby blue that matched her bright eyes, eyes that glowed with an ancient power. She walked over to the coffin and pushed gently on the lid. As the lid creaked open a young man was revealed. He seemed to be in his late teens and his shoulder length black hair fanned out beneath him, like a dark halo. He eyes were closed as if in a peaceful sleep and his lips were parted slightly. The woman smiled and reached to him, stroking his cheek tenderly. Leaning close she whispered gently to him.

"Awaken Mystic Of The Night. There are those who await your resurrection. Awaken and serve your purpose." As she whispered the last word the boy's eyes fluttered slightly, before opening to reveal a liquid abyss, darker than any night sky. He sat up and turned his head to the woman, who smiled down at him lovingly. He smiled in return and brushed his fingers through his silken hair.

"Adara? It is nice to see you again. How long have I been sleeping?" The woman, now known as Adara, turned and picked up her cloak.

"It has been eighty years lord. Now the time has come for you to leave this place, and serve the kingdoms in their time of need." She watched as he climbed gracefully out of the ebony coffin and stepped off of the dais it rested upon.

"Have the others been awakened?"

"Yes my lord Wufei, the others await your presence."

"Then let us take our leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Bloodstained**

Duo looked around at the beautiful room. Everything in here looked so expensive. He reached out to touch the ornate scythe hanging on the wall but jerked his hand back as soon as it slid into his view. Staring down at his hand he let his mouth hang open in wonder. It was young, pale and fleshy. Not the gnarled, frail and translucent thing it had been less than ten minutes ago. He brought his other hand up to inspect it when he heard the voice.

"Duo? Duo is that you?" Turning he looked over at the doorway he had come through and saw Quatre and the others there. Though this was impossible. Everyone was there, except Wufei. But everyone was dead. They had all died peacefully in their sleep spanning 7 years ago. But there they stood, looking as they did during the war. He grinned at them and let his young legs walk him over to his friends.

"Hi guys. Yeah Quatre it's me. I'm so glad to see you guys again. But I'd really like to know, are we freakin' DEAD!" Quatre smiled at him.

"I'm not sure Duo. The last thing I remember is – oh my!" Quatre gasped and didn't complete his sentence. Duo waved his hand in front of his face impatiently.

"Hey Quat! What's wrong?" He turned his head and saw him sat there. Sitting there as if he owned the place. His black hair was loose and flowed over his shoulders, reaching the middle of his back. His black eyes blinked lazily as he watched them. Duo felt his head becoming heavy as he tried to take in the vision in front of him. Finally, the man sat there spoke.

"Well, this complicates things slightly." Duo hit the floor with a thump.

"Duo! Duo are you alright? Say something! How many fingers am I holding up?" Duo opened his eyes and Zechs swam into view, holding four fingers in front of his face. He groaned as he sat up, reciting the number of fingers and rubbing his head.

"Zechs, please tell me Wufei wasn't sat on the chair when I passed out? I'd hate for him to start calling me weak and yelling dishonour at me." Zechs struggled to keep a straight face while he nodded.

"Sorry Duo. Wufei was sat there, just as he's sat behind you now." Duo yelped and turned to see Wufei stifling a laugh as he uncurled his legs and stood, before waling over to his fallen comrade.

"Do you feel alright Duo? That was a nasty bump you got." Duo nodded as Wufei's slender fingers felt his head for any swelling and pressed lightly against a growing lump.

"You just banged it a little, it'll be fine before long. This must have been a big shock to you huh?" Duo nodded again.

"Umm, 'Fei? Are we all dead or something?" Wufei sat back on his chair and pulled his legs back into their previous position of curled under him.

"Or something Duo. We are all very much alive." Duo stood and perched himself on the arm of the chair Wufei sat on.

"You see- maybe we should gather the others before I explain this. I hate repeating myself." Zechs nodded and walked out of the room, going to gather the other ex-pilots before Wufei spoke of how they got here, especially since all they remembered was old-age, and darkness.

"Well I really don't know how to start this. It's all so very complicated you see. The thing is I'm not human. Don't say anything until I've finished or it'll just tangle the web even further. Like I said, I'm not human. My mother was a demon and my father an angel. Lucedique and Zaniel. After my younger sister was born my father left, saying he had no desire to be with a woman who feared what people may say about her being married to an angel. After that my powers started to show, I could so simple things like make things explode, or disappear into shadows. It wasn't until Tobias came to our home that I was told I was a Mystic. A Mystic is a being that can control an element, and they are sworn to protect their wards until the end. My ward is this country, and my element is Darkness. I was taken from my home to Mystica, where the Mystics reside when they are not needed. I was taught everything I needed to know there, how to control the darkness and shadows, and how to create them. I was taught to summon beings to aid me in battle. I can tell by the looks on your faces that this is unbelievable. Imagine how it must have appeared to a 5-year-old child. When I was thirteen I was able to do things that no other Mystic could perform until they were thirty. So they considered me dangerous, unstable, and I was to spend the rest of my days in a coffin until I was needed. I slept for over two years. Then I was woken and told that there was a war that needed fighting. I wondered why I had to go aid a war that was not even in out own world, and then I saw you. Then I knew you all had to be protected. So I carried on fighting. After the war was won I returned home, back to the mountains to continue my sleep. Answering Duo's question, you are dead. But only in the other world. In this world you are almost immortal. Like the elves you can only die if you are slain. So what else you want to know?" Wufei smiled at them and Heero started forward.

"What do you mean we had to be protected?" Wufei shook his head.

"I cannot answer that yet, it has to be consulted with the kings and the other Mystics first. Anything else?" Duo looked at him.

"Yeah! Why the hell are we here?"

"You're here because you're here. The answer to that question reflects Heero's, so again I cannot answer you." Quatre timidly looked up.

"Are you really a half-breed?" Wufei smiled kindly.

"Yes. Here they call me Hybrid. Apparently I'm not supposed to exist in any world. But angels and demons are nothing like in Catholic mythology. There is no heaven or hell here. Just Dracaena and Celestia. The countries each species are from. But each species does have certain traits, like angel having feathered wings and demons having a bloodlust. Those are true."

"Do you have wings?" Wufei turned his attention to Trowa.

"Of course I have wings. I got the traits from both species. But mine are different, unique." He looked at the expectant faces and sighed.

"I suppose you want to see them? I suppose it couldn't hurt." Wufei reached up and swiftly unfastened the laces that held his shirt together before pulling it over his head and laying it carefully aside.

"No sense in wasting a good shirt." They all watched in fascination as a bright violet light took over Wufei's body and it seemed to shift before them. Shapes erupted from what they assumed to be his back and the light died down. Wufei stood there, same as before. The only difference they could see was his now violet eyes and the large wings on his back. They were more ornamental than suited for flying and seemed sharp. The feathers shone violet in certain light, yet seemed a glossy black in others. Yet they did not seem to be feathers at all, rather glossy light. They stared in fascination.

"Just don't touch them. They may look as if the feathers are soft and downy, but they cut as easily as a razor, and they are laced with poison." Zechs reached out and placed his hand lightly on the sharp edge of Wufei's left wing.

"It's amazingly soft. Almost like a baby rabbit or other fuzzy animal." Wufei seemed shocked.

"You knew where to touch it. Hardly anyone knows that. You really are him." Zechs raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I really am who? Wufei what are you keeping from us?" Wufei shook his head.

"I can't tell you. Please don't ask me anything else. I have told you all I can." The wings retracted into Wufei's back and he pulled the shirt back over his head, lacing it expertly.

"Come on. The other Mystics will be here soon and I have to have you put in the right attire." The others all looked at each other before following Wufei out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Crimson Tears**

Zechs looked at his new outfit critically in the full-length mirror in what was now his bedroom. Wufei had led him into the elaborate room before rushing off to make sure the others settled easily in their own rooms. That had been nearly one week ago. Since then they'd hardly seen Wufei, although he could be heard arguing with someone they had yet to meet. Finally deciding the outfit was as good as he was going to get he opened the door and started towards the library he had been meaning to explore since he had first seen it. The books all seemed so old and many were written in a language he didn't understand. He was determined to ask Wufei what they were about though, and maybe translate them if he could, or if he had the time.

As Zechs neared the library door he once again heard voices raised in anger. He looked at the door inquisitively. Surely it couldn't hurt to listen, just for a moment or two. Decision made he pressed his ear against the door until the sounds were clear.

"I don't care! They are here under my protection and I refuse to let you tell them! They are too fragile to handle it right now!"

"Wufei they are old enough to handle who they are! They must know!"

"NO! They cannot know until it has been discussed with the Mystics and the Council! Liandren you should know better!" A laugh echoed slightly.

"Why? Because I am the brother of a Mystic? You have no control over what I do Wufei!"

"I do not claim control over you! I merely wish you to leave them alone! You have no business with them!"

"Oh but I do! They are the only things that stand between me and control over this world! And I intend to control this world Wufei! There is nothing you and your Mystic friends can do about that! I'll take my leave of you now. And remember, they will find out, and I will be there to laugh when this all comes crashing around your helpless corpse."

"That really happened? Man, wonder who the guy was."

"Wonder who what guy was Duo?" Everyone turned as Wufei walked into the room and sat down on what they thought of as his chair. Zechs looked into the dark abyss that was Wufei's eyes.

"We were just wondering who was in the library with you today." The only sound they heard was the shattering of glass as Wufei's drink hit the floor and smashed, spilling it's contents over the wooden floor like blood. Wufei stared at him in disbelief before his eyes narrowed and glowed violet.

"You were listening?! I can't believe you'd sink so low! What happened is none of your business!" Zechs stared straight at him.

"It sure sounded like it was our business! What are you hiding from us Wufei? We have the right to know!"

"SHUT UP! IT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"

"Are you angry because you don't know the answer? That's it isn't it? You don't know. They don't trust you!"

"BE QUIET MILLIARDO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO DO NOT PRETEND YOU DO!" With that Wufei stood and walked out of the room. Duo whistled.

"Man Zechs. You really pissed him off. Why'd you argue like that?"

"It just frustrates me that we've been here a week and know nothing. I want to know what's going on."

"Excuse me. Where is Wufei?" Everyone turned to see a beautiful man stood in the doorway. His long silver hair flowed over his shoulders to the small of his back, and his eyes glowed amber. Duo grinned.

"He stormed off that way. Just follow the smashed things and shouted curses until you get to him." The man nodded and walked gracefully in the direction Duo pointed.

It was two hours later when Wufei entered the room; his eyes cast down and a sullen look on his face. He walked over to Zechs and kneeled in front of him. Zechs looked down inquisitively.

"I apologise for angering you earlier today. It was not my place to argue with your opinion. Please accept my humblest apologies." Zechs stared at him in disbelief and then nodded.

"Um, alright. I guess I accept." Wufei stood and brushed off his knees, before turning to the man from earlier.

"We have more talking to do Tobias. The others should be here shortly. Maybe then we can sort out this mess with Liandren." Duo reached out and tugged lightly on Wufei's shirt. Wufei turned to him, annoyance written on his features.

"What Maxwell?" Duo winced at the sound of his last name.

"I was wondering, who is this Liandren? He's who you were arguing with earlier right?" Wufei sighed and raised a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes briefly.

"Liandren is my brother. We don't exactly share the same views on certain things. On many things really. He was jealous that I was chosen as a Mystic and threw all his energy into sorcery; he became a necromancer last year, when he started using bodies and blood in his magic. He grew up hateful and an expert in causing misery. And as I'm sure you all know he wants to rule the world." Tobias laid his hand on Wufei's shoulder and wiped a finger across his cheek. It came back stained crimson. Tobias stared at it before putting a hand to his own face and it came back stained. Wufei shook his head.

"No. This can't be happening. It can't be Raven." Tobias nodded.

"I'm afraid it is happening. Raven has been killed. It was-" Wufei growled.

"A Necromancer. A Necromancer dares to challenge the powers of the Mystics. Surely a fool." Tobias nodded again.

"Wufei! Take the charges to the tower. We must set up wards there. I sense the other Mystics approaching with haste; the enemy is on their heels. Lock them in the tower and prepare for battle. This will be a lot harder without Raven. We have lost the power of Wind." Wufei nodded and pulled Quatre to his feet.

"Follow me! The tower is at the top of the west wing. We must hurry." He set off, his steps hurried, pulling Quatre with him, as he was rather shocked and hardly seemed able to move. The others glanced at the man named Tobias before running after Wufei and Quatre.

"This is the room you have to stay in. It will be locked but I know that you can all easily pick it in seconds. I'm asking you not to though. You will hear some noises similar to the war, screams and such. The only way you leave is if someone manages to get in. Then you have to get out and run. Keep running north until you reach a village. There ask to see the Gypsy Adara, tell her I sent you. She'll keep you safe until me or one of the other Mystics can get you. Do you understand that?" Everyone nodded and Wufei took a dagger out of his belt, handing it to Trowa.

"I know you can use this better than the others. Use it if you have to, and show it to Adara. It'll prove I sent you." Wufei turned and walked swiftly out of the door, closing and locking it behind him. Duo leaned against Zechs and buried his face in his neck.

"I don't like staying put while he's out there risking his life." Zechs nodded.

"Me either Duo, but we have to trust him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**I Think I Love You**

It seemed they had been waiting in that room for hours when they heard it. Something was scrabbling at the door. Quatre huddled closer to Heero as Trowa readied the dagger. The wood started to splinter and shatter in places, until the group of friends saw claws bursting through. The creature following the claws. It was hideous. It seemed to have been sewn together using bits of humans and animals. It's sightless eyes turned to them and blood dripped from its mouth. Trowa flung the dagger and it hit the monster's forehead. Together they ran from the room and through the hoards of monsters making their way up the stairs towards them. Quatre yelled out as they ran.

"Where's Wufei? We can't leave him!"

"He said to run north. We have to trust he'll be ok. Oh my-!" Trowa stopped in the middle of the room. Tobias lay clutching a gaping wound in his side as he tried to struggle to his feet. Trowa crossed over to him and knelt beside him. Tobias shook his head, his silver hair stained in blood.

"Go! Don't stop for anyone. You have to get to the Gypsy Adara. We cannot help you now!" Trowa hesitated before standing and running again, the others following closely. Quatre yelled and tripped over a body on the ground. He turned just in time to see the axe swinging towards him and a blur passing in front, blocking it's descent. Wufei struggled and manages to throw the creature backwards, and watching as it was swallowed by the shadows. He turned and pulled Quatre to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Quatre nodded.

"Good, then hurry. If you are quick then you should make it to the village by nightfall. There are horses in the stable. Take them and ride to Adara's village. Do you still have the dagger?" Trowa shook his head and Wufei bit his lip before handing a necklace to Heero.

"Give her this instead. Now go!" Wufei shoved Quatre through the door and slammed it as more monsters came pouring into the room. Quatre and Heero ran and caught up with the others as they headed towards the stables Wufei had directed them to.

They had been travelling for hours. The sun was beginning to set and the road they travelled uneven and rocky. Duo laid his head against Zech's back and sighed.

"Do you think Wufei got out alright?"

"I'm sure he did. Wufei's strong. Heero, are you alright? You seem pretty quiet over there." Heero nodded. His thoughts were on the dark man they had left behind.

'He's so beautiful, yet so dangerous. Like Deadly Nightshade. I wonder if he could ever feel the same way I do. If he could ever return my affections. Now I'm just being silly, Wufei will want a wife to bear his children. He probably has no interest in men, not like that. But I can dream I suppose.'

Zechs shook his head as Heero drifted back off into his mind. He looked troubled and Zechs wanted to know what he was thinking. It was pretty obvious that the teenager had a crush on Wufei. Maybe he was regretting leaving him back at the mansion. He was ripped out of his thought by Quatre's excited voice.

"I can see it! A village!" Sure enough a village was visible in the distance. They could get there within the hour if the rode fast enough. Decision made they all looked at each other before racing in the right direction, Duo and Quatre bouncing along behind their lovers.

"So you must be the charges Wufei told me about. My name is Adara Mina-Sahib. Can you prove Wufei sent you to me, and that you don't wish to take my life?" Heero pulled out the necklace and handed it to her. She gasped and held it to the light.

"The Royal Crest! He must really trust you if he gave you this." Duo blinked.

"I'm sorry, Royal Crest?" Adara nodded.

"Prince Wufei has this on his person always. It has a protection spell cast within it, and its holder will always be safe from moderate harm. Of course it is useless in battle but it has always proved useful in normal travels. Hmm, did I say something wrong?" Everyone was staring at her in disbelief. Duo found his voice quickly.

"PRINCE!!! 'FEI'S A PRINCE!!??" Adara winced.

"I see he didn't tell you. Very well, I shall. Wufei is the prince of two countries, Celestia and Dracaena. His father was the king of Celestia and his mother the queen of Dracaena. When Wufei was revealed as a Mystic his mother sent him for training and named his brother Liandren the crowned prince of both lands. Zaniel wanted none of that and declared that Wufei would always be the prince of Celestia. And now if Liandren falls he will be the heir to both countries, he shall be king. Lucedique and Liandren are both trying to kill Wufei so that the older twin can rule both lands. Lucedique has fashioned Liandren after herself, evil and uncaring in the ways of family. Wufei has not seen his father since he was 4 years old, and has not spoken to his mother since he was 12. That is Wufei's story. Come now, you must rest. You've had a long journey." The others followed Adara into a room with beds and a fire dancing in a grate. She left them to undress and sleep.

"Wufei. You're alive! I was so worried about you." Adara rushed and got some healing salves as Wufei sat heavily on the chair next to the fire.

"Adara, the others have all fallen. I am the last remaining Mystic. Tobias, Star, Chase…they're all dead!" Tears fell down Wufei's bloodstained and dirty cheeks, leaving trails where they fell. Adara rubbed salves gently into his wounds.

"Don't cry little one. They're in a better place now-"

"Don't say that! I know what happens when a Mystic dies! We are cursed to The Void! A place where there is no sight, no smell, hearing or touch! There is only nothingness! I cannot bear to think of my family trapped there!" Wufei buried his face into his hands and sobbed.

"Adara, they were my only friends for so long. Why can they not go to the next life like everyone else?" Adara took Wufei gently in her arms and cradled him.

"Because that is the way of the world. They knew what would happen when they chose to take on the role of a Mystic. Now you must tell me how the battle went." Wufei wiped his eyes on his sleeve and took a deep breath.

"We lost everyone on our side. The foe was defeated for the most part. But the Necromancer remains alive and a few monsters escaped with him. I cannot believe Liandren sunk so low as to attack like that. I'm his own damned brother! Did the others get here alright?" Adara nodded.

"They're sleeping in the other room. They were tired out poor tings. You look tired yourself little one. Go rest, I'll have some clean clothes brought for you." Wufei nodded and stood, taking a moment to gain his balance before heading into the other room.

Heero blinked in the darkness as he heard the door open, then close again softly. Maybe Adara had come to check they were all asleep? He heard the rustling sounds of clothes being removed and the bed next to him creaked slightly as someone allowed their weight to rest on it. Maybe this was where she slept too. He turned, his curiosity getting the better of him and gasped slightly as he recognised the dark hair, and skin pale in the moonlight. There was a bruise across Wufei's left cheek but nothing more serious that he could see. He jumped as Wufei's dark eyes opened and rested on him, eerily intense in the darkness as he let them adjust.

"Are you alright Heero? Can't you sleep?" Wufei shifted and propped his head onto his hand, never removing his eyes from Heero's.

"I'm fine. Are you injured?" Wufei shrugged one shoulder slightly.

"Not much. A few cuts and bruises, and a couple of broken ribs. But it's nothing to worry about."

"How many broken?"

"Four. They'll heal quickly. Did you all get here alright though? None of you are wounded?"

"We're fine. All of us. Are your friends here too?" Wufei turned away to hide his face in the shadows.

"They all died. I felt Valentine die just two hours ago. Stupid blood!" Heero swung his legs out of his bed and sat next to Wufei. Silently he lifted his head up and brushed away the crimson tears.

"Why do you cry blood?" Wufei blinked up at him, smiling sadly.

"It's a curse I think. No one ever told me much about it. Whenever a Mystic dies, the others let their grief be known in crimson tears. It started when two Mystics were in love centuries ago, one was killed in battle and the man painted her blood on his face as tears, to express the pain he felt. Since then, it just happened." Wufei blinked again and another blood drop fell to his cheek, leaving a trail before it was brushed away by Heero's long fingers. Heero found he couldn't stop staring into Wufei's dark eyes. They were so expressive, a true window to his soul. It was no surprise when their lips met, a simple brush before becoming something more passionate. Heero slid his tongue along Wufei's lower lip, and moaned softly as they parted, allowing him entrance into the warm cavern of his mouth. Wufei's arms slid up and around his neck and he shifted, deepening the kiss even further. Eventually though, they both felt the lack of oxygen and parted, albeit reluctantly. Wufei smiled and shifted over on the bed, and Heero smiled softly before settling down next to him, pulling Wufei against his body and kissing the top of his head.

"Wufei?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you." Wufei smiled and snuggled closer to Heero's warmth.

"I think I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**The Unwanted And The Damned**

"Hey Heero? You enjoy last night then? We saw you this morning all snuggled with Wufei." Heero blushed and turned away from Duo. Duo just latched around his shoulders.

"Seriously though 'Ro. It's great you and Fei are together. Maybe he can make you smile." Heero smiled slightly.

"He already did. What's taking him so long in there?" Duo leaned against Zechs happily, the blonde had remained silent, just watching the two friends converse.

"I'm sure he's fine Heero. Him and Adara must just have a lot to talk about. Duo! Stop that!" Duo grinned from where he had begun licking Zech's neck. Just then the door opened and Wufei walked out. He still looked tired and the bandages on his ribcage didn't seem to be helping much. They all stared at the number of cuts and bruises on his chest and stomach. Some were quite old and others from yesterday's battle. He smiled at them and motioned them to follow him. He led them into a room with enough chairs to seat them all comfortably. He motioned them all to sit and settled himself in his usual position of legs under him, before grimacing and putting his legs down.

"Damn ribs, can't even sit down comfortably now. Anyway, since I'm the last Mystic it's my decision whether or not to answer your questions from when you first got here. So, I'm going to tell you the truth now. Even though Adara doesn't want me to!" Adara looked up from her place at the doorway.

"I simply think they are too young to understand fully."

"Adara, don't forget they are nearly 100 years old, Zechs is even older! He should especially be able to understand this." The woman pouted.

"But 'Fei. Everything has been going fine so far-"

"So far Adara the kings are dying and this needs to be sorted as soon as possible. Now please close the door, this is not for the servants ears." Adara bowed slightly and exited the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Wufei turned back to his friends.

"Right then! Don't say anything until I finish ok? You're all from this world originally. Your parents sent you all to that world because of the Necromancers here, it was considered safer. But then the wars started and we had no way to bring you back. So I was sent to protect you and make sure you could live the remainder of your lives there in peace. But now your parents want you back here. Zechs, your parents are alive, and live in Sonie, Quatre, your mother and father are in Crystall, Trowa, your parents are in Solaria, Duo yours are in Breeza and Heero, yours are in Firna. The thing is, they kind of rule those countries. You guys are all the heirs to those countries. You're all princes." They all stared in shock. Finally Quatre spoke up.

"Princes? We're all royalty? Where are we now?" Wufei smiled.

"Right now we're in the village Meeher in Breeza. The royal city is less than a day's ride away." Duo's eyes sparkled.

"I have parents! Less than a day away! Can we go? Please?" Wufei grinned.

"Of course we can go. I'll have the horses brought around shall I?" Duo jumped up from his seat and started bouncing around the room, singing and yelling in his excitement. Wufei simply walked to the door and whispered something to the servant stood outside. The servant nodded and left and Wufei sat down next to Heero, who was still in a state of shock. Wufei smiled and went back to watching the others rejoice, leaving Heero to his thoughts.

'I'm a prince? I have a family? This is all so wonderful, but also so strange. I wonder if we could visit all our parents soon.'

"Tell me Wufei, where do we go now?" Wufei looked over at Quatre and brought out a map. It was divided into eight large areas. He spread it out so that everyone could see it.

"These are the eight countries of Avallia. They each represent one of the main elements. Sonie represents earth, Breeza represents wind, Crystall represents water and ice, Firna represents Fire, Solaria is Light, Celestia is holy and Dracaena is darkness. This small one is Mystica. It's right in the centre because every country gave up a little of their land to form it, so that The Mystics were never far from trouble. We're right here now, near the centre of Breeza. It's around a day's travel to the Royal City, there Duo can meet his parents." Duo's grin widened and he


End file.
